Grievous Lives Again
This is the story of how grievous was recreated by an evil witch and uses battle droids in an attempt to destroy the universe, before a hero called Ricochet stops him. Chapter 1: Re-creation a long time ago in a galaxy far far away was a planet called utapau lied a thousand battle droids killed by clone troopers of the republic and a body of one droid which is very special the body of GENERAL GRIEVOUS who was killed by obi wan kenobi who was killed by darth vader his body remained there for centuries until a space ship landed in a near by hanger and someone came out she was clothed in black and her hair was black and she had a black staff with a elictric bolt at the top of it it was magica de spell a super villianess she walked toward grievous's dead body and she said something and a lighting bolt shot toward grievous's dead body and a flash of light came and something happened inside of that flash new parts began to come from grievous and in seconds he was on the floor then he stood up "where am i"said grievous "you are on utapau general"said magica "who are you"said grievous "i am magica de spell the leader of the league of incredible super villains and super seths arch foe and i have recreated you to join my league"said magica "why should i" said grievous "because you have no place in the empire and they don't want you anymore join me general and you can live again as a legend"said magica "fine"said grievous they boarded the ship and took off Chapter 2: A Test you must prove you are worthy to join the league grievous"said magica "i already did a conguered millions of jedi" said grievous "we know that but you need a challenge"said magica "so i will think about your test while we have a five minute break to introduce grievous to our fellow members"said magica and left with jod the jestor of doom each member introduced themselves to grievous the members there were jod skulldrom furty shadow aumora and the twin orcs frank and murray, a few minutes later "i have found a test for grievous he must battle ricochet to the death"said magica "who is ricochet"sakeds grievous "here a photo"said magica "he is a pushover to me i will defeat RIcOCHEt"said grievous later in super seth manor "okay rick in this test you will fight with 2 lightsabers against this 6 armed robot begin"said super seth "destroy destroy" said the robot a battle of terror came with slashing and zipping but in the end the robot fell vanquished and ricochet triumphed 'good job rick"said shaki ti "thanks" said ricochet "okay now lets quit for the day"said super seth "okay s.s bye" said ricochet "bye see you tommorow" said super seth later outside the manor jumper and ricochet were making out "so how was training rick"asked jumper "it was ok in a little i have to go to kevins lab and start on physics again but i hate physics"said ricochet "it will be okay ric its just physics"said jumper then "so you are ricochet not very impressive"said ?????? "oh my goodness it is general grievous!!!!!"said ricochet "prepare to die ricochet" said grievous "how the heck is he here he does not exist plus he's dead"said ricochet "this smells like magica de spell's work to me"said jumper "i still have the two lightsabers from training how about i take him on"said ricochet "sure ill get help ok"said jumper "ok go get help" said ricochet "i will vanquish you ricochet"said gievous "you talk to much now lets rumble"said ricochet he launched at him so fast the cyborg fell over but he whipped out 4 lightsabers and started to slash at ricochet ricochet flipped and slashed at his leg but grievous dodged and slshed down knocking ricochets green blade out of his hand "ow hey no fair"said ricochet "this is no fair fight" said grievous swiping the lightsaber at our hero fortunatly he dodged in time but he knew he could not keep it up forever so he flipped over grievous hit him on the back and grabbed his green blade before grievous could recover nad slashed at grievous he dodged and almost hit ricochet but he dodged and missed then cut off one of grievous's hand's "hah your not that good"said ricochet "aurrgghhh you will pay for that"said grievous and launched himself at ricochet and knocked him over "we will meet at the oldware house and finish this for good" said grievous and runs off "ric are you okay"asked jumper "yeah im fine man that was tuff"we have to find him before he cause.s anymore trouble bye "rick no wait"said jumper but he was out the window already Chapter 3: Grievous vs Ricochet soon ricochet made it to the warehouse and was searching for general grievous "hello any cyborg here?" asked ricochet "where are you?" said ricochet ricochet walked around for awhile when four magna gaurds dropped from the ceiling ricochet emeddietly went into battle with the magnagaurds "prepare to be spare parts you rust-buckets" said ricochet several battle droids came in and started firing at ricochet but ricochet cut them to ribbons. "general the enemy is to stronger than we....AAAAA!" said a commander droid before he got cut up by ricochet, "im through playing with your little toys general where are you?" asked ricochet "so it seem's this conflict will end now hahaha" said grievous. " you'll be sorry you ever met me" said ricochet and he launched into battle grievous blocked and swoped at ricochet, ricochet dodged and cut of grievous's hand "auuhh whuaah" said grievous and launched back for another attack, but ricochet dodged and cut another hand off. "whuuh haah" said grievous. he thought this happened the last time when obi-won-kenobi forced me into a metal object and it went downhill from there i must not fail this time". grievous started to run into the next room while two more magnagaurds attacked ricochet "hahaha now its time for my escape" said grievous and pushed a button for the escape pod but "what are you doing general" said magica who had mysteriously appeared "im escaping to regroup" said grievous "no you must stay and fight you're enemy" said magica "yes" said j.o.d who had appereared to "i'm regrouping like it or not" said grievous "then i have no choice" said magica and the ship dissapeered "what!!" said grievous "you will stay here until ricochet is dead" said magica and dissapeered with jod, "fine you are just as annoying as count dooku when he was alive the count would not have done this though unless he got a new cyborg partner to train" said grievous and went back to challlenge ricochet "hah those droids didn't stand a chance" siad ricochet. "you won't soon hahahaha cough cough" said grievous "there is the tin can again shall we continue now general" said ricochet "yes lets you dog"said grievous, grievous then slashed and one of ricochet's green lightsaber broke "no way" said ricochet "i will destroy you like i did general kenobi hahaha coug" said grievous. then ricochet used his wire launcher to grab a can of fuel and pulled it forwerred "hey pal why don't you play tag " said ricochet and ran off "hahaha" said grievous and satrted to spin his lightsaber's and walked toward ricochet but the sparks got the can of fuel on fire and it exploded and then hundreds more exploded sending the place up in flames ricochet jumper on the ledge near a window and climbed out but girevous was still in the flame's when he saw magica de spell and jod "wait help me" called grievous " you failed me general i no longer need you im afraid" said magica and she dissapeered, "no noooo!" yelled grievous as the flame's ingulfed him. later back at the manor "rick you're back i was so worried" said jumper as she hugged him "hey that cyborg didn't stand a chance" said ricochet "he's dead how?" asked jumper "lets discuss this over dinner okay babe" said ricochet "sure lets go" said jumper, but unknown to either of them mile's back at the warehouse in the rubble a robot hand crashed through the rubble Chapter 4: Geonosis to be continued gallery PC100116.JPG|magica recreating grievous PC100115.JPG|grievous fighting ricochet grievous drawing.jpg|grievous grievous betrayed.jpg|grievous betrayed by magica Category:Fanon Stories